


Datable

by NyxAqua



Series: Supergirl Identity Reveals [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I am no good at fluff but here it is anyways, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxAqua/pseuds/NyxAqua
Summary: Many people in Kara and Lena's lives think that the two are dating. Kara is frustrated with the assumption but Lena suggests they give dating a shot.





	Datable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sten06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sten06/gifts).



“People think we’re dating,” Kara blurted out more harshly than she intended. She had stormed into Lena’s loft having spent her flight between their respective buildings ruminating over what had just happened.

Lena coughed, choking slightly on the bite she had just taken of her food. They were having what used to be their once-a-week dinner that had somehow turned into a nightly occurrence no matter what time they were both free. Whether it was seven o’clock or midnight, they both always waited for the other to eat. She should have known something was wrong, however, because Kara had set the food down on the dining room table and did not attack it as though she was starving like she always did. Instead, Kara had thrown herself into her usual chair and watched Lena unpack the bag and set out their dinner. Lena chewed quickly and managed to swallow though it was difficult. “Excuse me?”

Kara colored slightly and adjusted her glasses before repeating herself. “People think we’re dating. Like, several people.”

“Dating?” The left side of Lena’s mouth curved slightly upward in a smile and her eyebrow mimicked the motion as well. “This is the first I am hearing of it though I can see why people would assume that.”

“You what?!” Kara jumped from her chair and started to walk away in disbelief of Lena’s admission. “What do you mean you can see what people are talking about?”

Lena laughed as she watched the blonde start to pace the loft. Kara was so animated in her responses. “How many nights have we stayed together just this week? Three? It’s only Thursday, Kara.”

“Well that doesn’t mean...that’s just what best friends do. Right?”

“You’ll have to forgive me, I haven’t had very many close friends and especially not a best friend so I wouldn’t know,” Lena said sadly.

She closed her to-go container with her barely eaten meal and leaned back in her own chair, her eyes never leaving Kara’s face during the process. The truth was that even she sometimes had a hard time defining their relationship. More often than not ‘dating’ was a better description than ‘friends’. They went out to eat, went to movies or events, had TV marathons, and often shared a bed at the end of the night. They rotated between one another’s apartments; each had clothes and basic toiletries in both locations. Really, the only time they were apart was when they were working. None of these things explicitly indicated they were dating but rather the frequency they did them made things confusing.

Kara sighed. “Me either, I guess. I haven’t had a lot of close friends or best friends that were girls.”

They were quiet for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts about their interactions. But Lena soon broke the silence. “Who told you that they thought we were dating? And Maggie doesn’t count – she likes messing with you in an older sister way.”

Maggie was probably the most relentless in her teasing of Kara, all in good fun of course. If she was not verbally teasing Kara about her and Lena being a couple or insinuating sexual things about the two of them then she was smirking and winking from across the table at them when they were at the bar or having game night.

“The delivery guy.” Kara came back to the table and pulled her own dinner towards her. “It’s not funny, Lena!” She exclaimed as Lena covered her mouth to hide her laugh.

Lena finally managed to rein herself in despite Kara’s grumpy face, which she found both humorous and endearing. “It’s a little funny. How did that conversation come up with him anyway?”

“He started to leave but then came back and said that he forgot that 'my girlfriend' likes extra sauce before handing me more.”

“Well I do like extra sauce.” She winked at Kara and let another laugh loose at Kara’s groan. Kara was by no means a prude but she still became adorably embarrassed when Lena playfully flirted with her. “Are you really bothered by what the delivery guy thinks?”

“And the barista down at the coffee shop, half of CatCo, Jess, Maggie. I’m pretty sure Eliza still thinks something is going on even though I told her that there isn’t.” Kara looked up at the ceiling as she tried to recall more people. “It’s becoming exhausting trying to convince everyone that we aren’t dating.”

“So it bothers you that people think we are?”

“Yes! Because we’re not. You,” she waved her finger between herself and Lena, “and me, that’s ridiculous.”

Lena frowned. That response was painful but she dug deeper. “Why do you say that? You don’t think I’m datable?”

Kara blushed again and licked her lips as she realized the hole she had dug herself into. “No, that’s not what I meant.  _I’m_  not datable. Them assuming that we’re in a relationship is an insult to you really.”

“I beg to differ. You are very datable. You are extremely smart, very sweet and kind, attractive – and that’s just a few of the possible descriptors. Shall I continue? I would be honored to have any version of you at my side.”

Kara chewed on her lip. “But you are–” she gestured to all of Lena as she tried to come up with the words, “ –you are  _Lena Luthor_. I mean you are amazing in every possible way. You run one of the biggest companies in the world. I’m pretty sure you are the smartest person alive. And you are–” she broke off again and her face reddened further, “–the most beautiful human that has ever existed. You would never date someone like me. We would never work together.”

“You make me sound like a snob. Do you want to stop spending so much time together then?” Lena put the option on the table, giving Kara the out if she wanted it, though she desperately hoped that would not happen.

“I'm sorry. I don't think you are a snob.” Kara’s face softened. “And no, I can’t imagine not seeing you every day.”

“Then I guess you’ll have to keep convincing people that we aren’t dating,” Lena stated as Kara loudly exhaled and put her head in her hands. “Or we could actually give dating a shot.”

“You can’t be serious, Lena. I’m not even close to being in the same league as you.” She aggressively tore her breadstick into pieces, not sure if she was angry at herself for being so unconfident in her own self-worth or actually being unworthy of Lena’s time. 

Lena quirked her eyebrow again. “I’m very serious as a matter of fact.”

“You want to go on a date? An actual, real life date? With  _me_?”

Lena pulled her dinner back towards her and reopened it. She felt Kara’s barriers start to crumble about the matter and knew she was about to get her way. “I do. We go on a date and if either of us doesn’t like it or it doesn’t work out then we can tell people it wasn’t for us and they’ll stop bringing it up. Most of them will at least. I don’t think you are going to convince the delivery guy or the barista unless you explicitly tell them.”

“This isn’t going to work,” Kara said one more time.

“Why do you think that? We each just expressed interest in the other so why would a date not work? I promise you, if at any point you don’t like it then we’ll stop and go back to being just friends.” Lena smiled and took a bite.

“Okay, if you are sure.” Kara returned the smile but had trouble meeting Lena’s eyes as she too started to eat her own food. She still had yet to reveal herself as Supergirl and was nervous to do so. Everything that had happened with Cadmus, Lillian, and more recently Jack, Kara was not sure Lena was as on board with Supergirl as she previously had been. “I get to pick where we eat though,” she said trying to ease the worry raging inside her brain.

“Oh no, no, no. I asked you out so I get to pick dinner. If you want a second date then you can ask for it and pick where we eat.”

************************************************************************************

“You’re going on a date? With Lena?” Alex sat on the edge of Kara’s bed and watched as her sister flash-changed into her tenth outfit.

“No...Yes...I don’t know.” She sighed in frustration as she finished buttoning her blue blouse. “It's a date but we can change it to just being friends.” Her eyes met Alex’s critical ones in the reflection of the mirror. “Just say it, Alex. This is a bad idea.”

Alex put her hands up in defense. “I didn’t say that.”

“No but you are thinking it.” Kara turned around and placed her hands on her hips in frustration. “Is this a bad idea?”

“You tell me. You’ve had feelings for Lena for a long time and you two do spend an obscene amount of time together. And I mean an  _obscene_  amount. You’ve been practically dating for months, really.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “I’m scared though. She still doesn’t know I’m Supergirl, she doesn’t know my connection to her family. And with all that has happened, Lex and Kal, me and Lillian, and especially what happened with Jack, I’m scared that she’ll not want to be around me anymore.”

“You revealing that you are Supergirl isn’t a prerequisite for going on a date, you know? You're close friends without her knowing and things are fine.” Alex watched her sister’s shoulders slump and knew why they had. “Okay, yes you still feel guilty keeping that from her even as friends but you’ve made it work so far. Just be Kara for the night and see if Kara and Lena work together romantically. If you do, then we will worry about how Supergirl fits into the picture. Tonight be Kara and let her be Lena.”

Kara slowly nodded in agreement, thinking over what her sister was saying. Another day hiding her Supergirl identity could not be that bad. She glanced once more at herself in the mirror and sighed irritably. “Lena is going to and will always out dress me. She didn’t even tell me where we were going to dinner. How am I supposed to know what to wear?”

Alex came up behind her and smoothed out the back of the blouse, tucking the tail of it into Kara’s jeans. “I’m sure Lena would have told you if she was taking you somewhere really formal. You look nice and comfortable. Confident.” She pushed Kara’s shoulders around so that they were face-to-face and then kissed the tip of Kara’s nose. “You look beautiful, Kara. You guys just be yourselves tonight and see if anything happens naturally.”

Kara brought her older sister in for a hug. “Thanks, Alex.”

As they parted, there was a gentle knock on the apartment door. Kara swallowed hard, nerves twisting and turning in her stomach. She took a deep breath and let it go slowly. “I’ve got this. Just taking the woman I’ve been in love with on a date. No big deal.”

Alex stepped back and did a once more over her sister, laughing at the blonde’s nervousness. “You’ll be fine. Just be yourself and relax.”

Kara gathered her jacket and her purse and then looked back once more at Alex, who gave her the thumbs up, before opening the door.

Lena was standing in the hall in dark denim jeans and a deep red blouse that was cut very low, revealing the pale skin of her chest. The heels she was wearing made them practically the same height. Her hair was in a high and tight ponytail – Kara’s favorite look of Lena’s.

“Lena you are – wow.” She looked down at herself again, nervous that she was underdressed despite the fact that they were in similar outfits.

“You look pretty good yourself. Come on.” She grabbed Kara’s hand and pulled her out of the apartment.

Once downstairs and in Lena’s car, Lena gave her driver instructions to take them to the movie theater. As the car pulled away from the curb, Lena took Kara’s hand in her own. “Nervous?” Kara let out a soft chuckle and adjusted her glasses – providing the answer Lena needed. “Remember, if at any point you don’t think this is working just say so and we’ll go right back to being just friends.”

Kara gently squeezed Lena’s hand and pulled her even closer in the seat. Alex was right, she thought. This was her chance to be normal, to go on a date with someone she already loved and felt comfortable with. She swore to herself, as Lena laid her head gently on her shoulder, that tonight she was going to try to not let Supergirl get in the way. Tonight, Kara Danvers was going to go on a date with the most extraordinary woman who had ever existed in the universe.

************************************************************************************

“Lena.” Kara narrowed her eyes at her date across the table. They had finished their movie and were now at a new restaurant that Lena had been dying to try out. At the sound of Kara’s stern voice, Lena started to laugh and quickly brought her menu up to hide her face. “There isn’t a single dish on this menu that has meat, Lena.”

“Is that so?” Lena was barely containing her laughter.

“Yes. That is so.” Kara sounded like a teacher admonishing a student. “And I see the K-word on here a lot.”

Lena finally brought her menu down and smiled innocently at Kara. She reached over and took Kara’s hand and let her thumb trace a comforting pattern on the smooth skin there. “I promise you that this place is excellent and that you’ll find something you’ll enjoy even if it has–” she dropped her voice and looked around suspiciously, “ –kale in it.”

Kara huffed and brought her menu back up. “I guess we’ll just have to make a pit stop on the way home for pot stickers or a hamburger or something.”

Lena’s heart fluttered at how simply Kara referred to both of their respective places as 'home'. They were so easy together. Neither had to force anything. Lena had never had a relationship that felt as right as this one. And over the past twenty-four hours since their discussion of having a real date, Lena had questioned the decision constantly. A part of her wanted to explore this new possibility but another part of her was terrified to lose what she already had with Kara. But now, as she watched Kara study the menu, she felt foolish for doubting that anything could break what they had already built.

The waiter came and took their drink and food orders. As he left, they sat staring at one another in silence, enjoying being in one another’s company. To an outsider their silence might look strange, but to them they could understand one another with only a look or a smile.

“So,” Kara finally said after the waiter delivered the wine Lena had ordered.

“So,” Lena repeated back at her.

“I’ve never really been on a first date with someone who I already knew so much about.”

“I guess this is a highly unusual first date because of that,” Lena agreed.

“This is really like our thirty-fifth date.”

Lena chuckled. “Thirty-fifth sounds about right. I’ve never been on a thirty-fifth date before.”

“Me either. I like it though. Despite the amount of kale.”

“You’ll live, trust me.” Lena took a sip of her wine and contemplated what to say next. “It is refreshing to be on a date with someone who knows all of your darkest secrets already. I found it a struggle to weigh which information was too much or not appropriate. I guess that’s just the burden of being a CEO and a Luthor. There were – are – too many layers to get through to get to the real me.”

Kara forced a smile on to her face but could not help the dread that was creeping in. She again felt guilty for not being honest with Lena about being Supergirl. Here was Lena being so open and honest but yet she could not bring herself to do so as well. As she listened to Lena start to talk about the new idea she had for L-Corp, Kara tried to bury that guilt as deep as she could, preferring to stay in this normalcy with Lena.

************************************************************************************

“You have to admit that you liked it. The restaurant,” Lena clarified as she trailed behind Kara on their way into Lena’s building. Kara was carrying a now empty to-go bag of pot stickers that they had stopped to get on the drive home from their post-dinner walk on the beach.

“It was good, I will give you that. But next time we need to order like twice as much.” Kara punched the up button on the elevator panel and leaned against the wall as they waited.

“Next time, huh?” Lena smiled brightly and entered the elevator as the doors opened. “As in next date or next time we go to that restaurant?”

“Both.” Kara smiled back at her. “If you’ll have me again.”

“I always want you. I had a good time tonight, Kara.”

“Me too.” This time it was Kara who took Lena’s hand and led her down the hall.

Lena dug her keys out of her purse, acutely aware of how close Kara was standing to her. She hoped that Kara did not notice how her hand shook slightly as she inserted the key. They entered the apartment together and, for the first time in months, neither knew what to do next.

“I know it's late, but do you want to watch a movie or something? Or we could just go to bed if you’re tired,” Lena offered.

“No we can find something on TV, that’s fine.” Kara kicked off her shoes and took up her usual position on the couch. Lena did the same, curling herself into Kara’s side as she always did.

They watched an episode of this and an episode of that. Kara was barely paying attention, too busy going over every possible scenario of revealing herself to Lena and the consequences of each.

After an hour of handing the remote off to one another, Lena finally put the remote on the coffee table and sat up to look at Kara. “What did I say at dinner that upset you?”

“You didn’t say anything. I wasn’t upset.” Kara swallowed hard, unable to push the guilt any deeper.

“You promise? I felt a shift of some sort at dinner. I thought it was because of the vegetarian restaurant but then you said you liked it. I’m just trying to figure out what happened.” Lena looked down at her hands, wondering if she should have said anything at all. “I told you if you didn’t like the way the date was going we could go back to being just friends.”

Kara watched Lena worry. “I know. And I promise. You did not say anything that upset me. I meant it when I said I enjoyed this date and I want to go on another one with you.” She paused and finally made the decision to leap. “But there is something I need to tell you.”

Lena could not help herself at Kara's confession and leaned in to place a kiss at the side of Kara’s mouth effectively stopping Kara from continuing. As she pulled back, she felt Kara’s arms wrap around her, preventing her from moving too far. It was Kara who then brought their lips together fully and Lena welcomed the warm softness of Kara’s kiss. 

But Kara too quickly broke the kiss and Lena whimpered in disappointment. “Lena, wait. I really need to tell you this. It's really important and I...” She trailed off with uncertainty.

“Kara, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?”

“I know. I'm afraid what I’m about to say may change things between us though.”

Lena shook her head. “There is nothing that could change us.” Lena took Kara’s face into her hands and gently kissed her lips once more. “Nothing you could say could make me not love you, Kara Zor-El. Whether we’re friends or dating or whatever, I will always be here for you like you promised me you'd be here for me.”

“And I want to be as open–” Kara froze. “What did you just say?”

Lena smiled. “I said nothing you could say could make me not love you.” She leaned in and pressed another kiss to Kara’s lips. “I love you as Kara Danvers or Zor-El, or Supergirl. I love every bit of you.”

“You know?! But...how? Why didn’t you say anything?” Kara was in shock.

“J’onn said you’d want to tell me yourself.” Lena shrugged as though what she was revealing was a simple matter.  

“He knows that you know?!” Kara threw her head back against the back of the couch and covered her face with her hands. “How do you two even know one another?”

“After that disaster of a Thanksgiving with my mother, J’onn came to me and said he knew that I knew that you were Supergirl. He made me sign a stack of non-disclosure paperwork about you and the DEO, and I was briefed up to a point, I suppose. I’m not quite sure how he knew that I knew but–” Lena shrugged again and removed Kara’s hands from her face and brought them down into her lap. “He also said that you would tell me in your own time, in your own way, so I never said anything. But I wanted to say it now so you would understand me. Last night when you implied that you weren’t good enough for me, I meant what I said. I would be honored to have any version of you.” Lena let out a small laugh. “If anyone is out of the other’s league it's you being out of my league.”

“I can’t believe you’ve known this entire time,” Kara groaned.

Lena feigned a hurt look. “How could I not know, Kara? You rush off for work emergencies more than anyone I know. You eat more than a human ever could. And the glasses don’t really help – at least not after one has interacted with both Kara Danvers and Supergirl.”

“You’re not mad or disappointed?” Kara asked softly.

“Of course not.” Lena stroked the back of one of Kara’s hands trying to reassure the blonde that she was fine with this information. “Now, with that out of the way, what did you want to tell me?" 

Kara let out a burst of laughter. “I was actually going to tell you that I am Supergirl.”

Lena’s laugh joined Kara’s and then she made a show of giving a surprised look. “You are Supergirl?! Fascinating!”

Kara pulled Lena against her once more and cut her laugh off with a kiss. “I can’t believe you never said anything.”

“You never did either,” Lena said as she laid her head on Kara’s chest. A moment of comfortable silence passed them as Kara ran her fingers up and down Lena’s back. “Kara?”

“Mmmm?”

“Just for future reference,” Lena adjusted her head on Kara’s chest, pulling Kara even closer to her. “You can feel your Supergirl uniform under your clothes. You might want to be careful with who you cuddle with if you don’t want them knowing.”

The loft was filled with another one of Kara’s groans and more of Lena’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> For my write or die, sten06. Happy birthday!!!!!
> 
> Continuation of the prompts I have for oneshots on how Kara reveals herself as Supergirl (and vice versa) to Lena. Series is here and I'll also have them on tumblr @nevertobeships
> 
> As always, I read and edit these myself so all typos and errors are my own fault.


End file.
